


Спорим, ты считаешь себя художником?

by Ruby_Lavinia_Port



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port
Summary: У тебя есть набросок в твоем блокноте. Ты принес свою первую, самую лучшую и любимую свою картину. Но ты уверен, что они твои?К серии 7х13.
Kudos: 1





	Спорим, ты считаешь себя художником?

Тилли видела кусочки пазла и никак не могла собрать их воедино. Но она видела эту женщину, и понимала, что та уже давно и с лёгкостью решила эту головоломку, и теперь смеётся над всеми тщетными попытками Тилли понять, что не так.

Что не так с ней и почему она видит все эти ужасные сны, которые потом воплощаются кошмарной реальностью? Она чувствует, что что-то плохое должно произойти, и бежит к Роджерсу, ведь он ей верит. Он всегда ей верил и считал её способной. Но, вместо этого, натыкается на ледяную стену недоверия. И всё становится на свои места, когда она возвращается и видит на экране эту женщину, эту ненавистную Элоизу Гарднер.

Она захватила детектива, она им манипулирует. И Тилли сходит с ума, ненавидя её и стараясь придумать хоть что-то, чтобы спасти Роджерса от цепких лап этого монстра. Но ему нужны лишь факты и доказательства, которых у неё нет. Он не верит ей сейчас, ведь его мозг под контролем монстра. Он не способен увидеть даже деталей пазла, не говоря о целой картине.

Тилли сходит с ума, отнимает его картину, лишь бы только помешать ему вернуться к той женщине. Она мельком видит холст, и смутно в её памяти всплывает какое-то отдалённое воспоминание, связанное с ним. И она выпускает из рук картину, когда Роджерс забирает её и идёт в логово монстра умирать героической смертью. Тилли растеряна, она мечется по кабинету, вызывая сочувствующие взгляды Уивера, и ничего не понимает. Всё запутывается ещё больше. Она видит, как монстр приветливо улыбается в камеру и машет ей рукой, и чуть не лишается чувств от страха.

– Что-то не так, что-то плохое случится, – продолжает она бормотать себе под нос, напряжённо наблюдая за картинкой видеокамеры, на которой уже появился Роджерс.

***

А тем временем, Элоиза проводит пальцами по краскам на холсте и улыбается. Ей хочется съязвить, ей хочется играть с этим капитаном как можно дольше. Он такой забавный. Серьёзно считает себя художником? Похоже, в этом забавном новом мире, он даже не помнит о своей дочери. А вот чувства к ней, Готель, похоже, остались, иначе почему он так ревностно опекает её, выгораживает перед Уивером и мчится на каждый её зов?

– Расскажи мне об этой картине, – просит она, изо всех сил сдерживая издевательские нотки в голосе.

Какие воспоминания вложило в его голову проклятье? Элоиза ждёт с этим томительно-приятным нетерпением, сидя так близко перед человеком, который ещё несколько месяцев назад держал у её горла свой крюк и угрожал убить. И теперь, мучаясь, детектив Роджерс извлекает из своей головы ложные детские воспоминания о любви к океану, который он никогда не видел. О, нет, дорогой. Это не твои детские воспоминания. Это детские воспоминания Алисы, твоей дочери. И дочери Готель, которая сейчас мило улыбается напротив и говорит о мотивах убийства неизвестных тебе женщин.

Он не замечает, как Элоиза дёргает осторожно за верёвочки, находя нужные слова и интонации, чтобы убедить детектива в том, что ей нужно. Уивер, точнее, Румпель, не послушает её, а вот этот простачок Роджерс, который никогда не был храбрым капитаном пиратского корабля, заглатывает наживку с щенячьими доверчивыми глазами. И добровольно следует тому начерченному карандашом пути, который проложила для него Элоиза, точно знающая, что он ни черта не смыслит в рисовании.


End file.
